Forcing the Animal Out
by Rubbish78
Summary: Instead of Logan just walking away from Team X like in origins movie what happens when Stryker instead orders Victor to go after Logan? And what does Victor do to Logan to make him re-join the team? And will Logan ever be the same after what Victor does to him?
1. Everything we been through

**Author's Notes: Origins Style! Hi…another Logan and Victor story. Woo Hugh and Liev! Haha I can't get enough of them! I would just like to tell you NO FRIGGIN' SLASH! I don't write that ever because I personally don't like it…I like old fashion straight sex…wow that sounded really creepy…? You can judge me…no. Yes but I still love you!**

**Anyway…if you read the summary it's a "what if" kind of creepy story…yes what if (in X-men origins: wolverine) Victor went after when Logan leaves the team in Africa? OH! Read and review please! I don't own any of the characters…but you should already know that…duh.**

**And if any of you read my two other awesome stories haha don't worry I'm still working on them! I just kind of have writer's block…that's why I want you people to review them because I do read them and use your ideas if you offer any good ones ;) LOVE and of course enjoy!**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Victor clenched his fists so hard that his claws were cutting into his flesh, bleeding fiercely. Rage was boiling up inside of him and you could argue that steam was coming off him. He was so hurt and mad at Logan, his brother.

Everything and everyone stayed quiet in the village, all were staring at the edge of the jungle where Logan had exited. Team X knew this was bad. Even the villagers knew that something big happen between the man with the claws and the man who just left.

Victor took a deep breath and finally flexed his claws, letting the cuts heal. Angry tears actually started to form in his eyes.

After all they had been through, after all they had done, over hundred years with each other; this was how it was going to end?

NO! Victor was not going to let this happen. He would not allow Logan to just walk away. Who the fuck did he think he was? Victor has done some much for that ungrateful shit. How could he abandon him? Just leave him? And for what: for the lives of stupid villagers? Logan has done far more worse things in his long life, WAY worse things…

But Logan claimed, he didn't like killing and living there violent life like Victor did. That was bullshit! He watched Logan and could see he enjoy using his claws to end scum bag's life. Logan would act like he was some moralistic person but Victor saw through that. He was animal like him, and nothing would ever change that.

Victor didn't even notice Stryker come behind him and touch his shoulder, though he did hear him whisper something that he wanted to hear.

"Bring him back, Victor, any means necessary."

A crack of thunder sounded in the sky above. Rain was coming. It would wash away the scent of his brother so he bolted out the village before it would, leaving Team X staring after him.

Victor tear through the thick jungle like a savage lion, following his prey's faint scent, not caring when vines and branches would cut his face. He was going to force Logan's face into the dirt and show him who the alpha was! Logan was the little brother and should do whatever Victor said to do! Victor was going to remind him where his place was…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Logan knew Victor was on his trail and he was closing in on him. He couldn't decide if he should continue running or just face him, right now he kept running. He just wanted to get away from Victor. He couldn't stand even looking at his older brother anymore. He was so disgusted by him.

His brother had changed right before his eyes in every battle they fought which seemed to encourage and fuel Victor's bloodlust. Logan couldn't believe his own flesh and blood, Victor, would enjoy torturing and killing so many people. Logan never had that drive. All he ever wanted to do was have his brother's back. He had been at Victor's side for his whole life …how could his brother just change from that little kid who swore to protect him to a murderous animal?

Logan would usually ignore or turn a blind eye to the unspeakable acts Victor committed but he couldn't do it anymore. Victor killing innocent villagers was the last straw. Logan felt terrible he didn't leave soon, Victor has done far worse things why didn't leave before? He knew he couldn't stop him…He tried many times before but Victor would just go back to his old ways.

Logan suddenly stopped when he saw a tall barb wire fence that was in his path. Great, now Victor would definitely catch up with him.

_What the hell is a barb wire fence doing in the middle of a fucking jungle, anyway?_ he thought, annoyed.

He released his claws and tried cutting through it but the barb was pretty thick; he was only able to cut through a few wires.

He growled and turned around as he sniffed the air. Victor was getting closer…

Logan sighed and went back to the fence while retracting his claws. Instead, he used his hands to pull apart the fence which was more effective. He grunted as the sharp points pierced his skin and blood ran down his hands. He wondered what he would find beyond this fence.

He almost pulled the fence apart just enough so he would be able to squeeze through when he heard his brother's voice say. "Going somewhere?"

Before he could even turn around he felt claws go into his back, cutting into his tensed up skin and muscles. He yelled and was thrown a few feet away.

Logan slammed hard against the huge tree and slide down. He pushed himself up and quickly released his claws, ready for Victor. But suddenly Victor took out a gun and shoot multiple times at Logan's knuckles, making his claws break off.

He screamed in pain and surprise, he was not inspecting this at all. Victor practically shot off all of Logan's fingers and the top of his palms as well. Logan couldn't help but let a whimper out when he looked down at his hands that were stumps now. This would take longer to heal since bones took longer to heal than skin. And top of that, now he couldn't use his claws.

Victor was playing dirty. He didn't want to fight Logan; Victor just wanted him to go down any way possible.

"I didn't know we could cheat!" Logan growled, putting his hands to his chest. He hoped he could buy some time so they could heal.

"I'm not here to fight you, Jimmy," Victor snarled, putting his gun back. "I'm here to bring you back."

"I'm not going back!" Logan yelled, getting up.

"Yes you are." It was not a request, or a suggestion, it was statement.

"No I'm not! Why hell would I go back now after you blew off my fucking hands!" Logan roared.

Victor didn't say anything.

"Anyway you're not the boss of me! Hello, Victor we're not children anymore so grow the fuck up!"

Victor howled like a rapid animal and tackled Logan. How dare he talk to him like that!

They both fell to the ground with Victor on top, having the upper hand but Logan took out his knife from his pants and stabbed it into the side of Victor's neck. If Victor was going to play dirty well then he would too.

He hollered while blood flew everywhere and Logan was able to push Victor off him. He scrambled to get up but also let a yell out too when Victor took the knife out of his neck and stabbed him back, in the knee. Logan lost balance and fell back down onto his stomach. Victor got back on top of him, sitting on Logan to keep him down. Victor used one of his hands to pin Logan's arms behind his back and with the other he pulled the knife out of Logan's knee.

Logan yelped as he felt Victor use the knife to stab it through Logan's remaining palms into his back, now totally pinning his hands to his back.

"You fucking piece of shit!" he hissed, painfully twisting Logan's hair. "You think you can just walk away, leaving me high and dry after everything we been through? After everything I have done for you!"

"What have you done for me!" Logan gritted. "I have always had your back! I always made excuses for you! I would always try to convince others you were good underneath your rough exterior but now I'm starting to agree with everybody else that you're a psychopath!"

Victor growled and slammed Logan's face down into the ground, breaking his nose. Logan's words hurt him and angered him. How could he say those things?

Using both his hands, Victor, continued to bang Logan's head violently, into the hard ground until a lake of blood formed underneath his face. Logan moaned as his deformed nose slowly healed itself backed to normal along with his bruised his face. Victor satisfied, let go of his hair, feeling a lot better. That would shut him up.

Logan spitted out a few teeth. "Are you done with your childish tantrum yet?"

With a final roar, Victor grabbed Logan's head and twisted his neck with all his might, breaking Logan's neck. He didn't make a sound as his body went limp and passed out.

Victor pulled the knife out of Logan's back and hands while standing up than threw it aside. He looked down at Logan strangely, not feeling as good as he thought he would about winning. But at least Victor knew he was better, faster, and stronger than him. Victor was going to teach to Logan, the weakest always follows the strongest…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"No, no, no," Wade Wilson argued with Zero, John Wraith, and Fred Dukes in the cargo hold of their plane. "You see neither Victor nor Logan will win; there both be stuck in an epic battle that will never end since they can heal."

"Oooooh," Dukes agreed. "That's a good point. Okay I change my bet on that!"

"You can't do that!" Wraith protested. "It's either Victor or Logan!"

"I'm still with Victor," Zero retorted.

"Fine…I say Victor too," Dukes said.

"No come on it's going to be Logan," Wraith replied. "He's smarter."

"Got agree with Wraith," Wade finally decided. "Anyone but bag lady nails."

"Hey you guys!" they heard Bradley voice say through the speakers of the plane. He was still down in the cave with Stryker and was using his powers to communicate with them. "Stryker wants you guys down here there are still meteors down here!"

They all ignored him except for Zero who quickly ran out of the plane to go be a suck up to Stryker. After Victor left to go after Logan, one of the villagers finally told them where to find what they were looking for. The "meteors" were down in a deep long cave and they have been hauling them back up to the plane for the last hour. But now they were taking a break, betting money on Logan and Victor.

"Fifty bucks," Wade said, throwing it on a cargo box.

"Fifty too," said Dukes, throwing another fifty down.

"Sixty," Wraith offered.

"Ooooh!" Wade mocked. "Going pretty high, eh?"

"Shut up- Wraith began to say but stopped when he saw Victor entered the plane, smelling of blood.

Victor carried Logan over his shoulders in a firefighter's lift. Logan was knocked out cold, and his was covered in blood as well while his wrists and ankles were tied tightly together with barb wire.

They watched Victor as he found a small cupboard closet on the plane. He stuffed Logan's body, roughly in there like he was a rag doll. They were pretty sure there was no air ventilation and Logan would probably suffocate in there. But they weren't going to do anything about it; they dare not mess with Victor. They figured Logan would be okay…since he could heal?

Victor closed and locked it, not showing any emotion. Although, he did gave them a quick angry glare before stepping off the plane and growling. "Bet on that, shitheads."

"Okay pay up," Dukes smiled.

"Dammit," Wade mumbled. "I would have gotten half the money if you let my idea fly, Wraith."

With the look Wraith gave Wade, he didn't even have to say shut up.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Victor, can I assume you will be able to persuade your brother to re- join the team?" Stryker asked, not liking Victor putting his dirty boots on his office's desk like he owned the place.

They were now back in the States at headquarters after a very successful mission in Africa, getting the mysterious meteor rocks. But one thing didn't go to according to plan, Logan quitting Team X. Stryker couldn't have Logan quit, he was too valuable. He was one of his best soldiers like Victor but lacked one thing, obedience. Logan wouldn't always follow Stryker orders. He seemed to have a real problem with half of the missions they were sent to carry out like any half-decent human would. However, this platoon was not supposed to act like human beings.

Victor at least was more compliant to Stryker commands as long as Stryker could keep on giving him what he wanted like money or women. And he knew Victor immensely enjoy killing and proving he was better than everyone else.

Stryker though, needed everyone on Team X. Zero, Wraith, Dukes, Wade, Victor, Logan, and even Bradley, it was a delicate balance. They were an unstoppable team as long as everyone did what they were told.

Victor smirked and examined his nails. "It might take a while…" He knew Logan was just as stubborn as him and it would take a lot to "persuade" him but oh would it be so much fun to do so. He was going to break and bend Logan in so many horrible, humiliating, and different ways…until the killer; no… the animal came out ready to comply any command. Then he and Logan would be even more unstoppable with no silly morals or guilt standing in their way. Natural killers just doing what they did best at.

"I don't care as long as he comes back and does what he is told," Stryker replied, drily.

Victor looked up and flashed his fangs. "Don't worry I'll make him into a good little soldier."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Oooh boy, that's all folks…for now…hahaha =P


	2. That's Cold

**Author's Notes: Oh hi this awkward :/… it's been a while since I last updated this story, hasn't it? And not only that but I totally deleted the original story I had up here. Yeahh…sorry if you guys liked that original story I wrote but unfortunately, I don't anymore.**

** BUT I do still like my original concept for this story and so I'm going to write something else with the same concept in mind! I hope you guys like it; I was inspired to write this when I was looking at pictures behind the scenes of 'The Wolverine.'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Logan felt cold…actually he was freezing and he couldn't figure out why. He had been in Africa for the last few weeks and it had been blistering hot there but he soon realized he wasn't in Africa anymore. No, he was not anywhere near Africa and he immediately recognized where he was when he opened his eyes and regained consciousness. He was back home in Canada, specifically in the Northwest Territories but his excitement of being home was overshadowed by the fact he was lying naked on the ground in the middle of a blizzard.

_What the hell am I doin' here?! How did I get here!?_ _Why don't I have clothes on?!_ Logan thought, frantically as he tried to stand up but also found out he was tightly bound hand to toe. A normal person would have already been frozen by now since it was well below freezing and blazing winds and snow was hitting him like bullets but his mutant-healing factor let him last a little longer in these conditions. Though, if he didn't find shelter or clothes for that matter soon, he would eventually freeze.

Logan released his claws and tried to cut through the ropes but stopped when he heard a familiar voice say through the winds, "Oh good, yer awake."

Logan squinted his eyes and saw Victor walk through the heavy snow towards him. He still had his clothes on and even had on a heavy winter coat on that looked really comfortable and warm. He then heard helicopter propellers through the heavy winds, it wasn't far away, maybe a few yards.

"What-

"Oh yer don't remember, do ya? I must have hit yer harder on the head than I thought," Victor smirked, bending down to Logan's level, shielding him from the wind and snow a bit.

What happened back in Africa suddenly hit Logan like a cannonball as he scowled and struggled against the ropes.

"Ahh yes, it's all comin' back now," Victor smiled, relieving his pointy canines. "And I bet ya wandering why yer here?"

"The thought did occur to meee," Logan hissed, venomously. "Ifff this iss ssum kind of j-joke-

"Oh this is not a joke," Victor snapped, his smile completely gone now. He then stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "You seem to have forgotten who we are over the past years and I'm going to make you remember."

"W-what-t?! What-t-t ar-r-re you t-talkin' ab-bout?!" Logan tried to yell but couldn't stop his teething from clattering together. He was at his limit and his body was literally turning blue and purple from the cold.

"Ya know what I'm talkin' bout," Victor growled, eyes widening in resentment. "The nearest town is hundred miles away and if you want to survive I would suggest you use yer animal instincts, yer humanity isn't goin' to help you out here."

"Vict-torrr p-lease-e s-ssst-top!" Logan whimpered about to pass out. Victor had done a lot of shitty things in his life but he had never done anything this cruel and horrible to him before, it was unreal. "I-I c-can't ev-veeen m-move-

"I have faith in you, Jimmy," Victor told him, soothingly. "You'll make it back and you'll be stronger you have ever been because after this experience you'll be stripped down to what you really are. You'll thank me one day for this."

Victor then put his hood on over his head then quietly said to himself as he walked away towards the helicopter, "I'll be waitin' fer ya, little brother."

"Vict-tttorr?! Victorrr?" Logan cried out to his disappearing silhouette.

_I can't believe he's leaving me here…_

Logan's disbelief and anguish was soon replaced by anger and rage that began to heat up in his chest. He then ripped through his bonds like it was nothing since he had fallen into one of his berserker rages. His frostbite body seemed to have thawed out by his boiling anger as he jumped up and ran towards the sound of helicopter's propellers. However, the helicopter had already left the ground and was too high up for him to pounce up at it.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, VICTOR, DO YOU, YA HEAR ME!?" Logan hollered at the ascending helicopter. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"I'll hold you to that, runt!" Victor yelled back down. He then laughed when he heard Logan roar out in rage before the sound of howling winds of the blizzard drowned him out.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"So did you hear what happened to Logan?" Wade asked Wraith as they sat around a table, waiting for Stryker's meeting to start.

Wraith shrugged as Bradley and Dukes leaned in to listen.

"I heard Victor and Stryker are torturing him," Wade whispered, excitedly. "And since he has that healing factor, they are torturing him in ways that even the Nazis thought were too horrible to perform."

"Oh come on," Wraith retorted, rolling his eyes.

"They ain't torturing him," Dukes countered, pulling out a piece of gum. "He just quit and Creed just overacted, that's all."

"He didn't quit," they heard Victor announced after he came into the room since he had heard them outside "He's just takin' a vacation…to think things over." He then sat down and put his feet up on the table.

"Oh a vacation, huh?" Wade snorted, wiping a spec of dirt off his sword that he had lying on the table. "I can't really imagine Logan in swim trunks but I really doubt he's on vacation. I bet you have him in some dungeon where you torture him. I mean I'm not fan of Logan but I feel really sorry for him that he has you as a brother. I mean that whole thing in Africa was more embarrassing for you than for him since it just proved how horrible you are as a person and a brother."

"Wade, one day you are going to wake up with no vocal cords," Victor threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"And one day you're going to wake up declawed," Wade smiled back, pointing one of his swords at him. "Or maybe with pink colored nails…yeah I like that idea better!"

"You want to try to do that right now?" Victor growled, before standing up and making indents in the table with his claws.

"I thought you never ask-

"Wilson, Creed sit down," Stryker ordered when he suddenly came into the room with Agent Zero at his side. "We have a lot to go over today and there will be no fighting until we are done, okay gentlemen?"

Wade and Victor both sat down, grumbling profanities about each other.

"Sir, what really happened to Logan?" Wraith decided to ask as he tried to ignore the angry glare he received from Victor.

"He's on leave," Stryker answered, quickly. "Anyway since we were so successfully in Africa-

"So he's okay?" Wraith interrupted, still not convinced.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't he be?" Stryker smiled, genuinely, while he passed around papers of information about their next mission.

Wraith didn't feel very reassured though, when he saw Victor deviously smile as well.


End file.
